1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices, systems, and methods for outdoor packs and packing equipment.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Outdoor activities, such as biking, hiking, boating, fishing, running, skiing, and snowboarding are becoming increasingly popular. One reason for the increased popularity of outdoor activities is the availability of outdoor products that make outdoor activities more enjoyable. One broad example of an outdoor product that outdoor enthusiasts use to make outdoor activities more enjoyable are outdoor packs, such as backpacks, that carry items that outdoor enthusiasts may want while participating in outdoor activities.
Unfortunately, conventional outdoor packs may have a variety of limitations and disadvantages that may inhibit enjoyment of outdoor activities. For example, conventional outdoor packs designs may include a configuration that is useful for only a single outdoor activity. In particular, an outdoor enthusiast that participates in several different outdoor activities often must purchase several different outdoor packs. Therefore, the outdoor enthusiast may have to store and/or carry several different outdoor packs for a particular outdoor adventure if they plan on doing more than one outdoor activity.
In addition, many conventional outdoor packs are one dimensional in their function. In particular, one popular outdoor pack is a backpack configured to carry a water pouch such that the outdoor enthusiast can have water available to drink while participating in the outdoor activity. However, water pouch backpacks often are very limited in that they only may be configured to carry the water pouch, and thus do not allow the outdoor enthusiast the ability to carry additional items in addition to the water pouch. Therefore, if an outdoor enthusiast wants to have a water pouch, as well as carry additional items, the outdoor enthusiast often has to wear more than one outdoor pack, or simply not carry the additional items.
In addition to being one dimensional, many conventional outdoor packs may not allow access to the storage areas of the outdoor pack while the outdoor enthusiast wears the outdoor pack. Often times, an outdoor enthusiast may need convenient access to portable medial players, wireless phones, or other items when these items are stored in the outdoor pack. However, many conventional outdoor packs rest solely on the back of the outdoor enthusiast and provide limited access to the contents of the outdoor pack while the outdoor enthusiast is wearing the outdoor pack.
Moreover, conventional outdoor packs often interfere with other outdoor equipment needed to participate in particular outdoor activities. For example, many skiers and snowboarders wish to wear an outdoor pack with a water pouch while skiing or snowboarding. However, conventional outdoor packs for water pouches are designed to be worn over a coat. Because the outdoor pack places the water pouch on the outside of the coat, often times the water will freeze, thus frustrating the skier or snowboarder's ability to drink water from the water pouch.
In addition, conventional outdoor packs may not be comfortable to wear while participating in an outdoor activity. One of the biggest comfort problems of conventional outdoor packs is that many outdoor packs are hot to wear due to the fact that conventional outdoor packs rest directly on the outdoor enthusiasts back. This may cause the outdoor enthusiast to sweat where the outdoor pack rests against the outdoor enthusiast's body. After prolonged periods of time, the hot outdoor packs cause the outdoor enthusiast to become uncomfortable, and thus the enjoyment of the outdoor activity decreases.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional outdoor packs that can be addressed.